1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for arraying head assemblies of an inkjet printer, and an apparatus used for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an inkjet printer having a single-head assembly, arraying the head assembly takes a relatively short time, but performing a printing operation using the head assembly takes a relatively long time. Contrarily, in an inkjet printer having multi-head assemblies, arraying the multi-head assemblies takes a relatively long time, but performing a printing operation using the multi-head assemblies takes a relatively short time. Therefore, the inkjet printers having the multi-head assemblies are more widely used due to a shorter period of time to perform the print operation.
However, in the inkjet printer having the multi-head assemblies, increasing the number of head assemblies causes array efficiency of the head assemblies to decrease such that arraying the head assemblies takes more time when the number of head assemblies is increased.
Also, when the head assemblies are firstly disposed or replaced in the inkjet printer having multi-head assemblies, each of the multi-head assemblies adjusts positions in X, Y, and Z directions, a rotation angle, and a rotation center thereof. Therefore, the inkjet printer having multi-head assemblies takes too much time to perform adjustments of the positions in X, Y, and Z directions, rotation angles, and rotation centers thereof.